Teenagers
by basket-case1880
Summary: High school. Jackie and Robbie can't keep their hands off each other.


**30 Days of Songs**

**A/N: Ok, so I posted this a while ago as part of the 30 Days 30 Songs challenge, but I got HORRIBLE flames because it's a song fic. I decided to remove it until I felt I could re-post it as a single fic inspired by a song and here it is.**

**Inspiration comes from My Chemical Romance and Teenagers.**

**Warning: Slightly stronger language than I usually use in this chapter and a slightly smutty scene.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing with them. Helen owns Ewan and Jenny. Don't own the song. Beta read by Alison (who can take half the credit for this one).**

**[PAGE BREAK]**

It was a relatively good day so the usual gang was all gathered outside, basking in the rare Scottish sun. Stuart and Ewan were discussing an essay, Mike was finishing some biology homework due later that day with some help from Duncan, Jenny and Jemma were gossiping about a party that had been held that previous weekend and Robbie and Jackie were snogging the face off each other. This had become a usual occurrence in the past few weeks since the pair finally got together, so the gang just acted like the amorous couple weren't there.

This plan wasn't going to work for long since their head of year had decided to take a stroll through the school grounds when he came across the eight friends. He was happy to see that, for the most, they were behaving. But his gaze darkened upon reaching Jackie and Robbie.

He tried clearing his throat. That didn't work. The six friends tried distracting them. That didn't work. He tried calling their names to get their attention. That didn't work. So he resorted to a physical reaction. This did work.

Grabbing the collar of Jackie's blouse and Robbie's ear, Mr Burke pulled the two of them away from the other and was satisfied by the groans of complaint he got from them.

"This is a school, you two, not a bloody knocking shop," Mr Burke said. "You know the school rules state there is to be no behaviour like you two were displaying before. You're both on your last warning, if you get caught again. You'll be made to sit in separate classrooms at break times supervised by Mr and Mrs Taggart."

The two teenagers just groaned in complaint again, but when Mr Burke gave them a look, they decided to put some distance between themselves. So, Robbie went to talk with Ewan and Stuart when Mike gave him a 'don't you dare' look and Jackie went to gossip with the girls.

"I can't believe you two got caught. Again!" Jemma smiled with a sparkle in her eye. "What are you going to do now? Sneak off school grounds?"

Jackie just smiled and shook her head. She had a plan.

"Just be careful, Jackie," Jenny warned. "I so don't want you to be on detentions at break. There's too much testosterone without including Stuart and Ewan."

"I'll be careful," Jackie promised while having eye sex with Robbie across the table.

[PAGE BREAK]

The next day at lunch, the weather was still good, but Jackie was in desperate need of a Robbie fix. So she decided to put her plan into action.

Grabbing him by the hand, Jackie dragged Robbie off to a barely used girls' toilet and pulled him inside. Hanging on the back of the door was an out of order sign, so Jackie grabbed it and hung it on the outside of the door. She wanted her man and there was no way in hell Mr Burke was going to tell her what to do.

"What the hell, Jacks?" Robbie asked as she pushed him up against the wall. "I can't mess this up, babe. My dad's warned me and I've got Burke after lunch for techie."

"Stop worrying, Robbie," Jackie smirked. "No one ever comes in here and just in case they do, I used that out of order sign. Now, can I have some of my man? I'm horny as hell and every time I look at you today, all I can think about is you drilling into me."

With that said; Robbie got the idea of what Jackie wanted and grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall. The sound of Jackie moaning turned him on more than the sight of her in the short skirt that she wore.

"God, Jackie," Robbie groaned as Jackie jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "This is so hot. I need you so much."

"I need you, too, Robbie," Jackie moaned as Robbie began feasting on her collar bone. "Yeah, right there, Robbie."

Robbie smirked when Jackie cried out his name. He knew just where to touch her to have her moaning his name and he knew the exact pressure needed to have her screaming his name. "I need to be in you, Jacks."

"I need you in me, too," Jackie moaned as she reached down to open Robbie's trousers.

Soon, the pair of them were lost in each other, thrusting when needed and kissing passionately whenever they wanted to slow things down. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the small group gathered outside the toilets, gossiping about the pair. A few were even exchanging money on bets that had been laid concerning the pair doing it in school.

The group, however were so lost in their own little cliques that they didn't notice the strict headmaster heading their way. He had been all over the school and he couldn't find the troublesome pair anywhere, but he thought he would find them in the small group. How wrong was he?

The minute he reached the group, before he could call out "Reid and Ross" the silence was broken with a noise from inside the toilet with the 'out of order' sign on the door.

"OH MY GOD, ROBBIE!" Jackie's voice rang out in the small room signalling her climax. "I love you."

Robbie just groaned and pressed his forehead to Jackie's, a loving smile spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss Jackie again. "I love you, too, Jackie…"

"REID! ROSS!"

Before Robbie could finish his declaration, Burke barged into the toilet and called out their names. If they weren't going to take him seriously, he was going to make sure that they didn't sully the name and reputation of the school.

Jackie and Robbie suddenly pulled apart, being careful to keep each other covered as they were still quite exposed from their sexcapades.

"Headmaster's office," Burke said as he turned to leave. "NOW!"

[PAGE BREAK]

Jackie and Robbie soon discovered that Matthew Burke did not make idle threats to people. The two of them spent the rest of the school year in detention, just as Burke had promised them.

Separate rooms. On different sides of the school. In different departments. Robbie monitored by the gruff Mr Taggart and Jackie by the disapproving Mrs Taggart.


End file.
